


Lezioni Noiose

by Hummythewood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummythewood/pseuds/Hummythewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis non rispose ma senza farsi notare appoggiò la mano sulla coscia di Harry che sussultò<br/>H: “Che fai??”<br/>L: “Tu ascolta e non rompere.”<br/>La mano stava salendo sempre più e infatti dopo pochi minuti era arrivata alla cinta dei pantaloni della divisa; Harry visto da fuori sembrava interessato ma interiormente stava fremendo perché ad ogni mossa della mano i pantaloni si stavano facendo sempre più stretti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lezioni Noiose

Harry stava ascoltando una noiosissima lezione di filosofia antica, al solo pensiero di dover stare in classe  
un’altra ora e mezza gli veniva male, la sua mente continuava a vagare e a perdersi, e a scarabocchiare sul  
suo banco stava dondolando i piedi certo che nessuno potesse notarlo poiché i banchi erano in legno ed   
avevano una struttura simile alla cattedra, cioè il professori vedeva solo metà busto ma non poteva capire cosa succedeva sotto il banco.  
Alla fine del tutto annoiato si stava per addormentare ma una gomitata dal suo ragazzo Louis  
lo fece desistere: “Ascolta è interessante.”  
H: “Ma che dici mi sto addormentando dalla noia, non so più cosa fare.”  
Louis non rispose ma senza farsi notare appoggiò la mano sulla coscia di Harry che sussultò  
H: “Che fai??”  
L: “Tu ascolta e non rompere.”  
La mano stava salendo sempre più e infatti dopo pochi minuti era arrivata alla cinta dei pantaloni  
della divisa; Harry visto da fuori sembrava interessato ma interiormente stava fremendo,  
perché ad ogni mossa della mano i pantaloni si stavano facendo sempre più stretti.  
Louis con noncuranza sfilò al cintura dai passanti e sbottonato il pantalone, introdusse la mano  
e accarezzò la mezza erezione coperta ancora dai boxer e spostata la sua sedia senza far rumore  
s’inginocchiò sotto il loro banco, Harry l’aveva osservato attentamente solo quando lo vide   
sulle ginocchia capì cos’aveva in mente il suo ragazzo e per favorirlo alzò il sedere  
e si abbassò i pantaloni della divisa. Louis con un sorriso lo ringraziò e si mise all’opera.  
Fece scorrere le mani sulle gambe nude di Harry e strofinò la punta del pene, ancora coperta dai boxer,  
con al bocca, poi con esasperante lentezza abbassò anche l’intimo e il pene sgusciò fuori, Louis si prese  
un momento per ammirare tutto quel ben di dio di fronte a lui e poi quando si decise iniziò a leccarlo per  
tutta la sua lunghezza, partendo dalla base fino alla punta. Il riccio si morse le labbra, sa che non deve fare rumore,   
il suo ragazzo prende in bocca i testicoli, uno alla volta, e succhia, mentre la mano lo tortura   
con delle carezze leggere. Haz è impaziente alla fine Lou lo accoglie tutto in bocca ed inizia a leccarlo  
e a succhiare sempre più, Haz si agita sulla sedia ma non emette suono, Lou incava le guance   
e succhia più forte, si stacca un momento e lecca le gocce preorgasmiche, poi ricomincia finchè  
con un suono strozzato Harry non gli viene in bocca e Louis accoglie il tutto e deglutisce.  
Poi si rialza mentre il suo ragazzo si sistema, e sedutoglisi di nuovo a fianco  
gli sussurra: “E’ ancora noiosa per te la lezione?”  
“Se fai così tutte le volte, no.”


End file.
